The Return of the Curse of the Secret of the Mummy's Tomb meets Frankduckula's Monster and the Wolf-Man and the Intergal-Actic Cabbage......
The Return of the Curse of the Secret of the Mummy's Tomb meets Frankduckula's Monster and the Wolf-Man and the Intergal-Actic Cabbage...... is the seventeenth episode in the second series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted in the UK on 9th January 1990. Summary Duckula is chased by an alien cabbage, a werewolf, a mummy, Frakenstein's monster, Von Goosewing, and some angry villagers. He flies the castle away from Transylvania to escape his pursuers to an island near Scotland but he gets eaten for a monsters breakfast. Background Music Pieces *"Folli the Foal" (KPMLP-1297. Track 6) by Andrew Kenner. *"Smouldering Fury (A)" (KPM-0082. Track 35) by Trevor Duncan. *"Earthworks" by Tim Souster. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula, Alien Control's voice on the speaker, the Mummy and a village peasant. *Jack May as Igor, Frankenduckula's Monster and a village peasant. *Brian Trueman as Nanny and a village peasant. *Jimmy Hibbert as the title screen announcer, Hesekiah the village peasant. Wolfman, Ernest the martian, Dr. Von Goosewing and other village peasants. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Vincent James and Alan Case. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by John Offord, Les Brooksbank, Mark Povey, Adrian Bell, Mike Eames, Richard Bazley, Philip Morris, Denise Heywood, Alistair Fell, Joe McCaffery, David Bowers and Mair Thomas. *Backgrounds by Beverly Bush, Jon Doyle, Steve Hanson, Weston Samuels and Stephen Simpson. *Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. *Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Andrea Hough, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassilou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Halliwell, Helen Smith and Marie Dembinski. *Painting Supervised by Lorraine Thomas. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. *Line Test by Phil Atack. *Production Control: Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White, Phil McMylor and Andy Bax. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Karen Brumell. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Dan Whitworth. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1990, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *Ernest the martin (who transforms himself into a bouncing cabbage) is a different drawn version of the Great Gazoo character from Hanna-Barbera's longest-running cartoon TV series "The Flintstones". *"Daddy" is Frankenduckula's Monster's only word he uses all the time throughout the episode. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1990 episodes